Cheers!
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: After a night of training cut short Vegeta has an encounter with Bulma that leads to a little more than she expected.


**Author's Note: **Another little fluff story that came across my mind and I just had to write. I just love using Vegeta and Bulma because I find their chemistry and relationship to be so interesting. Don't expect any award winning material.

**Summary:** After a night of training cut short Vegeta has an encounter with Bulma that leads to a little more than she expected.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT, these are the intellectual property of Akira Toriyama and those affiliated with his works...so please don't sue me.

* * *

**Cheers!**

"Warning, overload imminent." came a robotic voice over the speakers. "Warning, overload imminent." it warned once again. The occupant of the room continued with their regiment ignoring the AI's warnings. "Warning, overload imminent." Once again the room's occupant proceeded with their routine, this time cursing under their breath at the distraction. "Warning, overload imminent. Machine now shutting down to prevent critical failure. Five..."

The occupant was now finally paying attention. "What?!"  
"...Four...Three..."  
"Abort!" he shouted.  
"...Two..."  
"You overgrown excuse of a bolt! Abort! Cancel that routine!"  
"...One...Gravity Simulation Ending. Good Day." with an electronic fizzle and a low humming sound. The gravity machine powered down and the lights in the room turned on to signal that it was no longer operating.  
"Stupid fucking machine." the Prince of all Saiyans wiped off his brow, then stretched his muscles still trying to keep limber. He moved to the control panel attempting to start the machine once again, enabling him to resume his training. That was his intention, but the 6 hour until self-repair complete notification across the panel; well that stopped him in his tracks.

"This is ludicrous! What kind of self-repair did that damned woman install on this blasted machine? It's a machine, it's not supposed to fucking shut down until I shut it down." Out of frustration Vegeta slammed on the panel and unwillingly exited the training room. Muttering to himself about the inadequacies of the machines of earth, and a certain blue haired scientist that made them that way. Vegeta headed to the kitchen; if he wasn't going to train he should at least replenish his fluids and slate his hunger. Before he could reach the kitchen his nose could pick up the scent of the target of his mutterings. The scent of her as well as the pungent fragrance of alcohol. He sighed and made his way into the kitchen, and was greeted upon entrance.

"Goodnight your majesty."  
"Do not mock my title." he gruffly reminded her as he made his way to the fridge.  
"Apologies my lord, please forgive this lowly earth woman for her impertinence."  
"I see you and the beta-male are still at odds."  
Bulma gulped down the contents of her glass and after exhaling replied. "Who the hell is a beta-male?"  
"The one who you chose to pair off with, what was his name again? Weaker than Raditz, believed it begins with a Y."  
"Yamucha."  
"Yes, weakling that's right."  
"It's not always about strength you know Vegeta."  
"If that isn't the case, then explain his pathetic existence."  
"He isn't pathetic."  
By this time Vegeta had downed his second bottled water from the fridge and was leaning on the nearby counter. "So explain what you're doing now then?"  
"Sitting in my kitchen enjoying a drink with myself?"  
"No, sulking in a kitchen attempting to erase your sorrows with that concoction. Caused by the apparent failure on the beta-male's part to keep his part of the bargain."  
"There was no bargain."  
"Right." Vegeta replied emotionlessly.  
Bulma poured herself another glass. "We were separated..."  
"You mean are." he corrected.  
"Yes, Vegeta." she emphasized his name to show her annoyance with this correction. "We are separated, but we were trying to make things work again."  
"I can see that's going smoothly."  
"Ha ha, Prince Obvious." Bulma took another sip of her cup's contents. With glass in hand, she spun the liquid in its container stopping to look at Vegeta. "I must admit though, you are definitely more talkative than usual Vegeta."  
"I think your imagination is running wild."  
"Normally, it's just grunts and nods. That is unless the training room blows up and you need someone to fix it."  
"Is that a problem woman?"  
"No, just saying it's definitely out of the ordinary."  
Vegeta just scoffed, and prepared to leave.  
"Wait Vegeta!"  
Vegeta stopped momentarily "What?"  
"Come, sit down. Have a drink with me."  
"No" he replied curtly.  
"No! Don't tell me no!"  
"I just did."  
"Afraid that you will get drunk?"  
"I can't get inebriated on this planet's liquor."  
"Prove it."  
"I have no time for pointless challenges."  
"So you are afraid." stated Bulma with a glorified smirk across her face. She knew she was pressing the right buttons to goad him into doing what she wanted. And when Vegeta turned back around, she knew she was victorious. Without a word Vegeta walked up to her, grabbed the bottle and guzzled it down until nothing was left. Without even the slightest flinch he placed the empty wine bottle on the table in front of her.  
"Are you satisfied now?"  
Bulma was slightly surprised but she wasn't going to let him get away from her that easily. "Not at all. Just proves that you would be a worthy challenge."  
"Challenge?" he questioned. "Woman, you asked me to sit and have a drink. I have sat and drank. Where is the challenge I am supposed to be doing?"  
"The challenge of just sitting down, drinking and making me feel better."  
"Why the hell would I want to do that? Do I look like one of your associates on this planet?"  
"You don't, but you are a guest in my house and as your host." she emphasized the last word. "I am asking that you indulge me just this once."  
"Why should I?"  
"Damn it Vegeta! Just fucking do this for me okay?" shouted Bulma.

Her back was turned to the Saiyan Prince, thus he was unable to see the hurt facial expression on her face. Yet her pain did not go unnoticed by him. Vegeta might be emotionless, but he did pick up on body language. He did notice the slight tension in her posture as she demanded his presence. Mumbling underneath his breath, he then sighed.

"Fine woman, bring on this challenge."

Bulma continued to the cabinet and produced a bottle of cognac and two shorter glasses to replace the wine glass that she was holding onto. She placed one in front of Vegeta and then one for herself.

"So what am I supposed to do now?"  
Bulma poured him a glass and handed it to him. "You keep drinking until I say so."  
"Is this an Earth custom? Get inebriated so that you can no longer function?"  
"Sometimes it is. Now drink up."  
"This is going to be bothersome." Vegeta downed another glass.

50 cups later... (Count - Vegeta: 48 Bulma: 2)

"I must say Vegeta; you truly weren't bluffing about the intoxication thing."  
"The Saiyan body is genetically incapable of becoming intoxicated on contents of food or liquid of any sort. Our metabolism quickly erases it from our blood stream."  
"You said it's impossible to become intoxicated from food and drink. So what do you guys get drunk off of?"  
"Are you trying to find a weakness of our race?"  
"Last time I checked, your race tends to fight for the betterment of mine. So I think knowing any kryptonite you guys have would be best to know in advance."  
"Kryptonite?"  
"Long story, let's just say an Achilles' heel."  
"Achilles'?"  
*Sigh*. "It would best to know any weakness you have, so no enemy could exploit it." Vegeta just smirked and didn't reply. "So are you not going to tell me?"  
"It's just that our intoxication is not something they would enjoy." His smirk grew slightly larger. "Or maybe they would."  
"Just tell me Vegeta."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I asked nicely."  
"Nicely, is that supposed to be nicely? Here I thought I was the one with no manners."

Bulma puffed her cheeks, the heat generated from the cognac made them rosier than usual. Her eyes glaring at Vegeta, who in turn just looked away. She leaned in closer, Vegeta paid more attention to the contents of his glass. She then slammed her hands onto the table and leaned in even closer, her face mere centimeters away from Vegeta's face. He looked through the side of his eye, and after a few more seconds he gave in.

"Fine woman."  
"Thank you, now spill."  
"Blood lust and well, lust."  
"I can understand the blood lust. Warriors, passion for fighting, enjoy seeing the insides of your enemies spilling over the floor before you. Lakes of blood to bathe your glorious Saiyan might in, but lust. That I did not see coming."  
Vegeta was slightly offended. "Why not?"  
"That would require actually taking the time of the day to be attracted to females."  
"So how did you think we reproduced?"  
"Like some kind of warrior ritual. You select a woman, and if she loses you get to have her. If she wins she gets to blow your head off. Like a dance of death."  
Vegeta scoffed. "Shows how little you know of us."  
"Female Saiyans were very selective of who they decided to mate with. They were ten times more aggressive, and ten times more than likely to decapitate somebody out of sheer annoyance." Bulma then began to imagine a more feminine Vegeta blowing up cities on a whim. "Females upon looking at males they desire do indeed challenge them to combat. If she wins she decides whether she wants to continue her pursuit of him. If he wins, she immediately desires to form a bond with him. It was important to know that female Saiyans bond for life."  
"Bond? Like marriage?"  
"Nothing as trivial as your Earth custom, you are linked emotionally and physically."  
"First off marriage is not trivial."  
"Then explain why you have something called a divorce? These things did not exist in our society."  
"So what if a woman was unhappy?"  
"She prays for him to die in battle, or she kills him herself."  
Bulma then began to smile at the thought; the image of her blowing up Yamucha brought it to her face.  
"Thinking about how you wished you were a Saiyan." She nodded with a malevolent smile.  
"So what if a male was unhappy? Did he kill the female?"  
" It was taboo to kill a woman, no matter the male's warrior class."  
"Wow, did not expect that."  
"You think us to be simply nothing but barbarians."  
"Not really barbarians, but simply fight obsessed. Take what you want, do what you please."  
"Only the strong had that say, and the customs were upheld because the strongest said it would be so."  
"Hmmm, I see why you can't stand to be around Yamucha."  
"I don't know how you stomach his feeble presence."  
"Human wise, he is very capable."  
"He is weaker than the bald one."  
"Which bald one?"  
"It doesn't matter which one. They are all weaker than me and he is weaker than them. So to say he was capable is not saying much."  
"You do have a point there." Bulma sighed.

Vegeta finished the contents of his glass and placed it on the table signaling for Bulma to refill. Even though the liquor did not have its normal side effect, it was a taste Vegeta was beginning to like. Bulma shook the bottle only to hear a faint sound inside. She held the bottle upside down and emptied the miniscule amount that was left into the bottle into his glass.

"That's the last of it."  
"Well get more."  
"That was the last bottle."  
Vegeta was beginning to get frustrated. "Well give me yours."  
"Well there is a slight problem with that..." she said with a mischievous grin.  
Vegeta picked up on it, "Don't you dare."

Her grin became a toothy smile, she motioned to bring the glass to her mouth but Vegeta stopped her. She was planning on it, as this was a feint for her using her free hand to place the cup to her mouth and swallow its contents. She winced slightly as she guzzled the cognac at a faster rate than her usual. It was a small price to pay for the reward that was the look on Vegeta's face. She couldn't help but giggle at his shock that she actually got the best of him.

"I guess this little challenge is over."  
"And I am the victor."  
"Impossible, I am not inebriated, I drank the most of its contents and by your childish display you are in better spirits."  
"You did, I definitely am in a better mood, but I..." Bulma pointed to herself. "...got the last drop."  
Vegeta just grumbled underneath his breath and began to get up.  
"And how does that Saiyan custom go, I get to decide what I want to do with you."  
"Woman..." said Vegeta menacingly, it was a warning if she intended to mock the customs he revered.  
"Relax; I just have a few more questions."  
He relaxed his shoulders slightly. "You have three."  
"Fine I get three, now sit." Reluctantly Vegeta returned to his chair. "Now question one, how do you know so much of your customs if you were taken as a child?"  
"As much as an imbecile Nappa was, he actually knew a lot of the traditions. So between him and what I can remember seeing for myself. That would be my education on Saiyan culture."  
"Question two, have you ever bonded with anybody?"  
Vegeta was mildly shocked by this statement, but he regained his composure. "No."  
"So that means you're a virgin? Never engaging in sexual relations?"  
"Not a 'virgin' as you would say. There is a difference between bonding and having sex. Now since that is all. Goodnight." Vegeta got up once again and began to walk.  
"Wait Vegeta!"  
He did not turn his back. "What is it woman?"  
"I never got question 3."  
"You just did, you asked for how I knew about my culture. If I ever bonded and if I had sexual relations. They add up to the grand total of three questions. So I give you my leave."  
"Fine, then one more."  
"N..."  
"Please Vegeta." Bulma pleaded cutting him off before he could say no.  
"Ask your FINAL question."  
"How do you do a bond? Like is it a ceremony? Is fighting involved?"

Vegeta didn't reply, he began to walk away only for Bulma to shout in her disproval of him neglecting to give her an answer. That was when he disappeared in front of her eyes. He didn't turn a corner or even exit the kitchen's door. Bulma got up out of her seat and peered into the hall way trying to get a glimpse of the Saiyan Prince. That was when she suddenly felt a powerful arm wrapping around her body pinning her arms to her sides. She went to scream but her mouth was covered.

"Calm down." spoke a familiar voice.  
"Vegeta! What the hell?"  
"I'm answering your question."  
"Wha..." Bulma suddenly felt her knees slightly buckle as Vegeta walked his fingers up the back of her spine. It was not a feeling of pain or fear that caused her body to not support itself. It was a wave of euphoria that was pulsing through her body. She was doing her best to confine the moans of pleasure only to her mouth, to not let them break free and echo through the quiet halls of Capsule Corp. His free hand them tilted her neck back slightly and all she could feel was the warmth emanating from his mouth. She could feel as his teeth slowly came towards her exposed flesh and then she felt a slight pricking sensation and then nothing. Vegeta released her as unexpectedly as he captured her leaving her to fight for balance. A fight that she was definitely not winning as her nervous system was still trying to gain sense as to what had just happened to her body. Vegeta just looked down at Bulma, who was visibly exhausted.

"Sometimes it's not good to be too inquisitive." he said with a smirk.  
"I think I might need to ask that question a few more times." she said in between gasps. Vegeta just smirked. "Now since this is your doing. Carry me to my bed Vegeta."  
"As the owner of the house wishes"  
Bulma believed that she would have been carried with care, but Vegeta had other intentions. He simply slung her over his shoulder.  
"This is not how I want to be carried."  
"The weak have no say remember."


End file.
